beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Tendo
is one of the main protoganists's and a former member of Dark Nebula in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He then later seperated from Dark Nebula and became part of the Blading Team, Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Tsubasa Otori and, Madoka Amano. His tag-partner is Tsubasa. Appearance Yu has orange hair, green eyes, pale skin and wears a white robe. He is just slightly taller than Kenta. When Yu first appared his voice sounded deeper. Personality Yu has a very happy personality as he manages to smile and laugh, no matter what he's doing or where he is. Most likely due to his age, Yu is also fairly innocent. While he is jovial and ethusiastic about beyblading, he's also very shrewd and astute. As a normal child, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. He also loves puppies. He loves blading tough opponents and tends to idolize the ones that beat him. He is Ryuga's biggest fan after suffering a defeat from him. He gets angry when somebody calls him a little boy or if they say something bad about Ryuga. He loves blading tough opponents and tends to idolize the ones that beat him. He is Ryuga's biggest fan after suffering a defeat from him. He is the second player to defeat Gingka Hagane. However, Gingka managed to defeat him in Battle Bladers Tournament (1 vs 1) in the end. History He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the original version) Benkei as "Benben", Kenta as "Kenchi", Gingka as "Gingi", and Hikaru as "Hippopop." Battles Beyblades [[Flame Libra T125ES|'Flame Libra T125ES']]: In the anime and manga, Yu's Beyblade is Flame Libra. Flame Libra is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. Finishing/Special Moves *[[Sonic Wave|'Sonic Wave']]: Yu's first finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 21 (anime) *'Sonic Buster': Yu's second finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime) *'Inferno Blast': Yu's third finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime). *[[Sonic Shield|'Sonic Shield']]: Yu's fourth finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 40 (anime). * Last Judgement Inferno: Yu's Fifth finishing move. He used this attack in second season(Metal Fight Explosion) Episode 1 (anime). Quotes *''"Stop! Stop hurting Libra please!" '' *"A Bey Battle is about competing fairly joyfully and fiercely." *"When you come to China, you just GOT to see the Great Wall!" Trivia *Yu has had Flame Libra re-built, fixed, etc. due to various bladers who defeated him. (Damain, Regi, etc.) Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Yuuuuuu.PNG|Yu happy. Yuu2.png|Yu angry. yuuu.PNG|Yu crying for his Flame Libra. yuuuu.PNG|Yu Tendo. yu.PNG|Yu Tendo in the match against Gingka. Yuu Ice Cream.PNG|Yu eating some Ice Cream. Yuu face.png|Yu in Metal Fusion, commenting on Gingka Yuu throwing.jpg|Yu launching Flame Libra Yuu Tendaou.PNG|Yu Tendo. Yuuu Tendou.PNG|Yu Tendo. Daidoji and Yu eating ice cream.PNG|Yu eating Ice Cream and Doji Yuuuuuuuuu.PNG|Yu Tendo yuuuuuuu.jpeg|Yu Tendo yuuuuuuuuu.jpeg|Yu Tendo yuuuu........jpeg|Yu Tendo Kenta Yumiya & Yu Tendo.png|Kenta and Yu. Yu and Kenta.png|Yu and Kenta Beyblade: Metal Masters Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Checking Info on the next match. MaY.png YuMasume1.png movie36.PNG|Yu in the movie. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Former Villians